


A Good Partnership

by sphinxvictorian



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/pseuds/sphinxvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts are tedious, but a good partner can make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_faeriequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_faeriequeen).



**12:05 am, 5th May, 2003**

“Pass me the cup, Monty.”

“Yeah, right, okay, here you go.”

“Black, right, one sugar?” Eddie eyed the cup in Monty’s hand.

“Yeah, Eddie, sure.”

“I’m only asking ‘cause last time you got it wrong, and I ended up with so much sugar in my coffee you could stand a spoon up in it.”

“Whoa, dude, exaggeration there. It was only three, and how that dollop of cream got in there, I am not prepared to say. At least not without my solicitor present.”

Eddie grabbed the cup from his partner’s long-fingered grasp and suspiciously took a sip of the somewhat hot coffee through the plastic lid. It was, in fact, right this time.

“That coffee’ll stunt your growth, my friend. On the other hand, a good stout British cuppa will cheer you up, put hair on your chest, and solve all the world’s problems.” Monty took a bite of pastry.

“Oh, and like that sugar’s going to do you any good.” Eddie took another sip of his coffee and put it in the cup holder.

“Ah, now wait just a minute, dude. That cup holder is only for the use of the driver. Yours is the next space back.”

“What?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

“Sorry, yeah, sorry. It’s just something Audrey and I had to work out. She’s very dominant that way.”

“Okay, more than I really needed to know there, my friend.”

“Hey, Eddie, I’m an open book, and I make for some entertaining reading, if I do say so myself.”

Eddie closed his eyes. It was like this with Monty all the time. It’s not like Eddie didn’t like sex, he loved it, but he felt there were times and places when it was appropriate to talk about it. A stakeout in front of Simple Simon’s Bakery at midnight, in the middle of South Kensington, was not that proper time.

Eddie supposed that Monty had to be compensating for something, but he wasn’t sure what. And really, he didn’t give it that much thought. Monty was okay-looking, he supposed, strong jawbone, straight nose, tall. But he was too skinny, and his red hair was a little too long. Eddie had finally figured it out after he’d spotted a reference – in one of Fiona’s magazines that she left in the living room – to “metrosexuals”. The description fit Monty’s flexible sexual preferences perfectly.

He looked over at Monty now, who was pursing up those thin lips as he sipped his tea. Eddie flashed back to another stakeout a few months into his stay here. They’d been watching to see if a particular jewelry store would be robbed, according to a tip-off they’d gotten. Nothing had happened, as far as the store went. But the next morning, Eddie had woken to find Monty’s head on his shoulder, and Monty’s hand resting gently on Eddie’s chest.

Eddie had panicked and shrugged Monty off kind of sharply, waking him up in the process. Monty had then turned to him, perfectly seriously, and asked if they’d had sex. Eddie had been revolted by the idea, and had said no, very forcefully. Monty had pursued it a little, and Eddie had grown more and more uncomfortable and denied it more vehemently than it necessarily warranted. Eddie was straighter than an arrow. Monty knew that; he was just using the usual Monty “shock-the-Yank” tactic. Eddie should have just let it go.

But it had stayed in the back of his mind, coming forward to tempt him almost as often as his Miss Moneypenny hallucinations, but much more disturbing.

The memory of that night came back again, now, and it made him turn his eyes away and back to the street in front of the bakery. He did so just in time to see Mr. Ranjiv sneak out of the front door with a large briefcase. And as expected, the briefcase turned out to be filled with forged Indian currency, which he’d been trying to circulate by sending it home to his family in India. Another stakeout finished and done with.

*****************

 **1:15 am, 10th March, 2004**

“Is this all they had?” Eddie complained, looking at the stale pasty in its slightly greasy wrapper.

“Sorry, mate, yeah. They were just about to close, and yeah, that was it. Oh, that and this really nice warm fresh sausage roll.” Which Monty then bit into.

Rolling his eyes, Eddie put his day-old pasty on the dashboard and took a sip of his coffee. Not exactly fresh-brewed. He sighed and lifted the binoculars to focus on the upper window of the house across the way.

“Nothing going on yet? Archie may have gotten it wrong again, you know. He’s not as reliable as he used to be, now that he’s been helping us. Criminals have a nose for the stool pigeons.”

“No kidding.” Eddie knew all about that. He’d seen men murdered for so much as saying hello to a policeman.

Monty nodded sagely before taking another bite of his wonderfully pungent sausage roll. Eddie felt his stomach rumble a little and nerved himself up to take a bite of his own food. He followed it quickly with a sip of coffee.

 **2:15 am, 10th March 2004**

Replete with sausage roll and tea, Monty had fallen asleep, head lolling back between the headrest and the window. Eddie watched him sleeping, in between keeping an eye on that upper window.

A strange feeling of annoyance and affection swept over Eddie. He recognized it only because it was his usual feeling for his flatmate Fiona, she of the pert nose and scathing one-liners. It hadn’t occurred to him that he might have similar affection for his partner. He’d always had good relationships with partners, although he knew that his reckless disregard for safety and the rules usually drove them crazy. But affection was not something he’d ever really felt for a partner.

He reached out and pulled a piece of pastry from Monty’s cashmere scarf, pulling his hand away quickly when Monty stirred and moved his head so that it was now on the other side of his headrest.

Eddie watched as, sensing his partner’s warmth on this cold night, Monty’s head came down onto his shoulder. Monty then cuddled his cheek against the rough corduroy of Eddie’s jacket. Eddie knew he should shrug him off, like he did that morning in front of the jewelry store. But he didn’t. It felt too – what? Mean? Monty wasn’t a puppy lost in the storm, he was a grown man. A man who’d been through thick and thin with him, who’d been there to watch his back when it really mattered. His partner.

This was his last thought before he, too, let his head loll back against the headrest, and he was asleep.

 **3:00 am, 10th March 2004**

Eddie felt good. Really good. Better than he’d felt in months. What was even better, his cock felt good. Someone was cradling it lovingly, stroking down the length of it and back with a soft hand. He knew it wasn’t his hand, because his hands were in the person’s hair. Soft, fine hair, which brushed against the responsive skin at the base of his cock.

Now his cock had been taken gently into the person’s mouth, and they were sucking, alternately moving their tongue around the sensitive head and down along the bottom of the shaft. They were really good, whoever they were. He was sure he was dreaming; it was probably Miss Moneypenny or Fiona. Both had been figuring heavily in his dreams lately.

As the person began to suck a little harder, he bucked his hips, thrusting a little deeper into the soft wetness. His analytic brain shut off at this point, and he surrendered to the intensity of his mounting orgasm. He hoped whoever it was didn’t mind swallowing, because he was really going to come hard, and he didn’t want to pull out of that welcoming wetness with its laving tongue before he did.

Their mouth was moving faster now, sucking and licking avidly, and Eddie reached his peak as he thrust up and came. He felt them swallowing as he poured himself into their mouth. When he’d finished, his hands relaxed and let go of the head. His eyes were still closed as he came down off his orgasm.

“Wow, dude. That was a lot of cum. Have you been storing it up or something? Seriously, Eddie, you need a girlfriend.”

Eddie’s eyes flew open and his head snapped around to look at Monty, who was smiling like the proverbial canary-eating cat. There was the tiniest fleck of white on his cheek, which he proceeded to wipe off with the white handkerchief he took from his breast pocket.

“I’m dreaming, this is a nightmare, somebody wake me up now!”

“Nope, sorry, partner. Not a dream. Although I’m sure I know who you might have thought you were dreaming about. Why don’t you put yourself out of your misery and ask the beautiful Carol out?”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. If this wasn’t a dream, what the hell happened?”

“Simple, really. I had a really good dream about Audrey and Richard, I woke up feeling a bit happy, and thought I’d share the wealth.”

Eddie was speechless, but it wasn’t with rage, it was something else. Finally, he managed, weakly, “But I’m straight.”

Monty smiled wisely, and tapped the side of his nose with a finger. “Sure you are, Eddie, absolutely. Our little secret.”

“Oh, God—“

Monty’s face went completely serious and concentrated then, a look Eddie had only seen him get when he was talking to a crime victim. His voice was calm and measured, as he said, “Eddie, I swear, it’s safe with me. I’ll never tell anyone. It was just a bit of fun between two mates; it means nothing. You’re my partner. I’ve got your back, you know that. I just took it a bit too far, is all.” He looked down then, the first bit of uncertainty Eddie had seen in him for a while. “If you can’t stand the idea of working with me now, I’ll be okay with that. But honestly, I’ll miss working with you. We make a really good team.”

“Jeez, Monty, what am I supposed to say here? New territory for me, ya know?” Eddie paused, and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it a little. “I should be angry. I should be really pissed off. But I’m not.”

Monty stared at him a moment, and then broke into a genuine grin. “You’ve done that before with a man, haven’t you?”

“No! Not with a grown man, anyways. But yeah, yeah, I did it once with my friend Jason back in junior high. It was just jerking each other off, but yeah. There, you happy now?”

Monty nodded. “See? I’m telling you, mate, a man’s sexuality is not always a stable thing. And not terribly straightforward, if you know what I mean.” He grinned his more usual cheeky grin this time.

Eddie gave a dry little laugh in return, mostly at himself. He sat there for a moment, then without turning towards Monty, he stuck out his hand towards him. Monty took it and Eddie shook his hand firmly once.

“We’re good?” asked Monty.

“We’re good.”

“Fabulous, because I’m starving. Did you finish that pasty?”

Eddie laughed and handed over the half-eaten meal, pulling out the binoculars to get back to the surveillance that they had let lapse. It would turn out that this was in fact the wrong house and the wrong window, and Eddie would get to rip Archie a new one, as Monty looked on with his fake sympathetic expression. It was a good partnership, now in more ways than one.


End file.
